Evils of the Masquerade
by bwm28
Summary: After 800 years, the many vampire clans are still fighting each other in a great jihad. Out of this; comes a clan with an evil plot to rule all mortals and kindread alike; and it's up to 4 warriors of the Brujah clan to stop them and preserve humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Evils of the Masquerade

Continuity: This story is set in the 1141 for the first part and then in 2010 after the events of the 7th season.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Activision, White Wolf Game Studio, Nihilistic Software, Twentieth Century Fox, NBC/Universal, David Shore and others whom are not myself.

Note: This is an interesting little fanfic I'm creating because I find this show interesting and I think this fanfic will be cool as a story. I'm doing a crossover with one of my favourite vampire video games. I figured that with all the interest in vampire tales and what not; it would seem interesting for this. This game I'm doing this crossover with is called Vampire: The Masquerade- Redemption and is 10 years old. I'm not sure if you remember this game or if it's available on PS2 or Xbox, but it's very entertaining for the vampire genre. I'll start off a little here and continue in the coming days. The first part will be in 3rd person to give a feel for the events in the present day, so it will be short and if you've played the game then you might know the small parts I'm cutting out to get to the main story. Feel free to comment on it. I have also posted this on a few House fan sites, but I thought it would be cool to place it here for more feedback on my writing skills.

**Prague: 1141**

It is a time of great evil and out of this evil comes dark creatures of the night, known simply as vampires. Only the light of day can stop them from coming out. However, out of all this madness, a great group of warriors of one of the great clans called Brujah come out to stop other evil vampiric clans from carrying out their evil deeds and seek to bridge the gap between the vampiric world and the mortal world. The clan Brujah, lead by Ecaterina the Wise, had recruited four warriors to help in the struggle. They are: Christof Romuald, Wilhelm Streicher, Gregor Houselman, and James Wolfenouse.

Chris was once a knight crusader whom got recruited to the Brujah after Ecaterina found that the other clans were becoming too powerful for the mortal to fight on alone and found that he would make a great addition as she saw that he would eventually die a tragic death at the hands of the most powerful clan: the Tzimisce. Before this happened, he had fallen in love with a beautiful women named Anezka; whom had left a holy order to find Christof, but fell into the hands of the Tzimisce. Wilhelm has served the clan faithfully for centuries and is always pleased to serve the greater good. Gregor and James are also two former knight crusaders that got recruited into the Brujah for their fighting skills. Gregor had once been married and is now lonely because his beloved was killed by enemies of the Crusades and he still does not know if he can find love again. He now spends his days fighting evil and hopes to one day find that true love to fill his heart again.

Now, we shall catch up where these four! After many battles across both Prague and Vienna; these four warriors fought all the clans and stopped many of their evil deeds. One such evil deed was in taking both mortals and vampires to be used as slaves to further the power of the Tzimisce. One of these people taken was Anezka. The four were lead to a vampire named Orsi who was responsible for this process. He promised to return Christof's one true love, but instead betrayed and captured the four men and they easily escaped his lair.

Making it back to Prague; the four found that most of the town was abandoned with most of the businesses closed and the sound of fire burning in the distance. Upon their return to Ecaterina she told them that the hideout of the Tzimisce, Vysehrad Castle was just discovered by the town and they had started to lay fire to it to destroy the clan. Christof could not let the castle fall without first rescuing Anezka. Ecaterina refused to let him go to rescue her in belief that he would die within the eventual collapse. The other three agreed to accompany him and Ecaterina the Wise granted them their mission.

Upon arriving at the castle; a town priest announced to the town upon the start of the castle burning; that the fire would destroy the castle and destroy the vampires once and for all and save the town once again. Once the four had heard this announcement, they knew their time was running out. Christof and Gregor fought together while James and Wilhelm fought together. As they fought the Tzimisce in their evil layer, the castle was beginning to collapse around them. Finally, they made it to a very strange room of the castle, where there appeared to be a special kind of ceremony. It was a ceremony to resurrect a very evil Tzimisce lord named Vukodlak. Also present was Christof's true love Anezka. She had become a ghoul (a non-vampire that lives off the blood of vampires and can live forever) and was calling for the rise of Vukodlak. Beside her was a coffin containing the body of Vukodlak for resurrection and another woman that Vukodlak was using to speak through till the ceremony was complete. He said that Anezka was his now and all vampires would bow before him and there was nothing they could do. Upon hearing this, Gregor, James, and Wilhelm get their weapons prepared for what was to come and Christof was trying to grab Anezka from the podium she was standing on.

Suddenly, there was a big collapse of wall around Christof and Anezka and the other three men froze. After the wall had collapsed, Gregor told the others, "We have to rescue Christof before the rest of Vysehrad Castle collapses. James said, "No, there is nothing we can do now; we must leave before we meet our doom," "we will return one day to find his body and continue the fight; we must now return to Ecaterina." The three warriors quickly started to leave, avoiding as must falling debris as they could, as the last of Vysehrad Castle had almost finished collapsing. The three found an alcove that they could escape easily and just as Gregor was getting his right foot out of the crevice; a small piece of debris fell and collapsed on his right leg. As Gregor was pulled out by his friend James, and as Gregor was weak from lack of precious blood due to the fighting; his wound would be permanent and require a special feeding for that particular wound.

**New Jersey: 2010**

Another working day was at hand for the great Dr. Gregory House (Gregor); he had just woken up after dreaming that horrible and tragic night he, James, and Christof had 800 years ago and knew that the time was coming when the four would have to root out evil again. Greg had spent the last 800 years in finding redemption by tending to the wounded and sick and making them well again and taking the most serious cases and finding the cause for their suffering. He'd been studying medicine for over 600 years after fighting the many clans he could and still does today. His good friend James decided to accompany him and he changed his name to James Wilson.

Ecaterina found a way for the Brujah clan to live through the day and she did not let any other clan know for fear that they would solely target them to get the secret power. Also, the Tzimisce would be the ones most desiring of such power, for they alone were still the great threat to all.

House had gotten his shower and took his usual pack of plasma to get through the day and his special plasmic vicodin he used for his leg that he had since Vysehrad 800 years before. Upon arriving at Princeton-Plainsboro; Dr. Lisa Cuddy had once again got into his face about ignoring patients. He said to her, "listen, I am really in pain today and I don't need this, I have to meet with my team now." Cuddy then said, "Your team is waiting in the room down the hall with a very unusual case. House met Dr.'s Cameron, Thirteen, Foreman, and Chase in the room and the case was unusual. He was glad to get Cameron to come back to his team after working in the OR for a number of years. She apparently came back at the request of her mother and House never asked her about it, but he was glad that she was back for after 800 years of loneliness, he had found someone to love once again. The patient had severe blood loss. He had puncture wounds to his neck and his leg as if he was drained. House also recognized a symbol near one of the wounds that the team could not identify. He recognized it as the symbol of the Tzimisce. He told all his staff to leave immediately and to go to other assignments and not report anything they saw to anyone; not even Cuddy. He then took his cellphone and called Wilson and told him to meet him in his office immediately. Wilson immediately came to House's office and he told Wilson to shut the door and lock it. Wilson asked House, "Are you in need of plasma?" House said, "No, it's worse; the Tzimisce are back and up to their old tricks again." Wilson said, "My god! Are you going to inform Ecaterina." House said, "Yes, once we can provide a cover story about the patient; and we need to try to find Christof once again." Wilson said, "Greg, it's been 800 years and no one has found Vysehrad Castle since. House said, "Oh it's still buried back in Prague somewhere and Christof is there."

Meanwhile, Dr. Foremen upon leaving the room took his own cellphone and found a spot out of sight of everyone and made a call of his own. He made a call to London, England.

**London**

The phone was ringing at the desk of a man named Leo Allatius. He answered and said, "Hello Dr. Foreman what is going on." Foreman told Allatius, "It appears the Tzimisce are back to their old tactics again; they just nearly killed a man who has almost lost all his blood and we do not know what to do." Allatius told him, "if House and Wilson of the Brujah clan are successful in stopping the transformation, then do nothing; but if the transformation is successful, then you know what to do immediately." Foreman said, "Yes I do and I will not fail; this new vampire will not see the light of day and will be sent back to the breaches of Hell." Allatius said, "That's the spirit of our society." Foreman then asked, "Did the archaeological dig of Vysehrad turn up what you were looking for?" Allatius said, "Yes! We have found the very body of the once great warrior and he'll make a great addition to our cause." Foreman said, "Okay! I'll keep a close eye on the patient and see what happens." Allatius said, "Good, carry on!" They both hung up. Foreman was part of a secret society that hunted vampires and was called the Society of Leopold, and he was calling the founder of the group and informing him of what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Now, I will continue the story from where we left off. As a side note: if you have not played the video game on your PC then you can view it on YouTube. Just put in the title of the game for your search and you'll find the clips for the game from start to finish.

**New Jersey**

Back at the hospital; Dr. Foreman was paged and the page said another patient arrived in room #206. He immediately rushed to the room and was met by House and Cameron. House said, "Eric, we have another case like the patient in the other room; puncture wounds on the neck and one on his right torso. The Tzimisce symbol was again found near a wound and both House and Foremen knew the clan was getting desperate. House said, "start this man on 3 ccs of plasma and the same for the man in the other room." Cameron said, "House, we only have enough to sustain one man; for more, were going to have to get it from the blood bank." House said, "fine, do it; we have to find out how to stop their blood from being completely drained or were in real trouble." Eric also realized that soon a decision would have to be made as the sun was starting to set and more feeding would be going on. House presented these concerns to Wilson and he told him to inform Ecaterina of this and what their next move will be.

Foremen went to another private area and called his boss Leo Allatius in London.

**London**

Once again, Leo Allatius's phone rang and he picked it up, "Yes Eric, what is going on now?" Foreman said, "There's been another victim found and House has ordered the transfusions, but can only work on one person for the time being till more plasma can arrive for the other." Allatius said, "Well, the only best strategy is to provide your own blood for the other till the extra plasma arrives." Eric said, "That can be a stretch because if none of us donated in the last while, it has to be tested and that takes a bit and I believe none of these men have a bit before the complete transformation." Allatius said, "very well; do what you can and be prepared for the worse." Eric said, "I will; has the coffin containing Christof Romuald showed up yet?" Allatius said, "Yes it has and I am confident that he will make a great addition to our cause." Eric said, "I think he will too; he served with my colleagues 800 years ago in Prague and they nearly stopped the Tzimisce. What am I to do with them after Christof is revived?" Allatius said, "Once he is revived, those two will become a liability and can be extinguished." Eric said, "Consider it done." They hung up and one of Allatius's men came into his office. He asked the man, "What is wrong?" He said, "The vampire you had us recover from the Prague excavation just got out of his coffin and is wreaking havoc on the facility." Allatius said, "Perfect; we can see what our investment can do and how he can support our cause", "make sure you lead him to my office and I will deal with him personally." The man said, "Alright sir, will make sure that he arrives up here."

After Christof fought his way through several levels of the facility he was in, he was struck by the irony of what had happened and found all the new technologies such as computers, tazers, and firearms interesting. The men he was engaging called themselves, The Society of Leopold, and tried to kill him with wooden stakes, holy water, and firearms. Once Christof reached the office of Leo Allatius, he tried convince him to join the society and to let him have Christof's blood. However, Christof saw him as a ghoul and not worthy of such and they fought each other. After Christof defeated him, he found a journal that Allatius was keeping.

In his entries, he indicated that the Tzmisce had stolen back artifacts that he took from Vysehrad Castle and was going to use Christof to get them back and then he would be able to officially destroy them and all clans and have enough vampiric plasma to live forever. He also made note of a few possible leads in that the Tzimisce conceal their operations with a criminal of the vampire underworld named Giovanni and that the operation was taking place in New York. His final notes of the entry indicated that his loyal member Eric Foreman could work with Christof Romuald as he would make a wonderful asset to replace Gregor Houselman; or Gregory House as he calls himself now and James Wolfenouse or James Wilson, as he calls himself; after Eric Foreman disposed of the both of them at Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital in New Jersey.

Christof was both filled with glee and fear after reading about the news he saw. He thought to himself, _"I must go to this hospital in New Jersey and stop the fate of my friends death's at the hands of this Eric Foreman." _He then thought to himself, _"This Eric Foreman sounds to be an honourable man and is only following orders; he has no idea as to what is really going on, I better take these journal entries as proof of what Allatius's true intentions were."_ He quickly left the facility and upon stepping outside he realized that he needed a change of clothes. He found an abandoned duffle bag containing some new clothes and he thought to himself, _"if such as individual wanted these items, he would not have hastily left them in the open for a person to find; he must not have wanted his clothes at all." _He quickly changed and then had to figure a way to get to New Jersey.

**New Jersey**

The patients were both starting to get very low blood counts. House said, "Were going to have to get volunteers to give to both men immediately because were running out of time." Foreman jumped in and said, "Yes, we are running out of time and if these men don't get the necessary blood they need, they will die." Cameron said, "I believe that I can sustain my blood for one of the man not already getting a transfusion until the blood bank brings the extra plasma." House asked her, "When was the last time you donated?" Cameron said, "Last week, I donated right at the bank." House said, "Alright, have Chase hook you up immediately." They all left and Wilson entered the room. He told House, "Ecaterina said that if the men do not make it within the next few hours that they should be stopped immediately before the rest of the Tzmisce show up." House opened his desk drawer and showed Wilson his firearm and stake and said, "I'm ready."

Meanwhile, Foremen went to his hospital locker where he kept his firearm, several stakes, and several cases of holy water. He was getting ready for what he had to do as well to both his colleagues of the Brujah clan and the two patients if the full transformation occurred after the sun fully set in the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**London**

After Christof had acquired his new wardrobe of the modern era; he quickly searched for a possible place where he could get help to get to the place called New Jersey and to the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital to save his friends and allies. Then, he would make it to this New York and bring an end to the evil Vukodlak and rescue his beloved Anezka. He found a pub and upon entering, he found a gentleman who was really into conversation. The man asked him, "where are you from; you're not from around here?" Christof said, "Yes; I come from Prague and it has been a very long journey, and I still have further to go." The man then asked, "Where do you have to go?" Christof said, "I must go to a hospital in a place called New Jersey and then I have to head to a place called New York." Christof then asked, "Are these places new isles around Ireland?" The man said, "Well you must really be lost; those places are located in the United States." Christof then asked, "Where is this United States?" The man said, "Well, you must really be lost because it is a country that is located across the Atlantic Ocean." Christof then said, "There are isles located across the Atlantic, how interesting." The man said, "If you need to get there, there is a ship called the St. Magdalena that was heading for Princeton Harbour." Christof said, "Thank you! I will gladly board that ship and get to my destination." The man said, "You should not go without some form of identification," "Wait here and I will be back." The man returned with an identification card saying that Christof was a member of Interpol. Christof asked him, "What is Interpol?" The man said, "An organization that shares information with law enforcement to catch criminals in other countries." Christof said, "Interesting; well, I wish you farewell."

He left the pub and found where the ship was docked and he boarded it. Upon boarding the ship, Christof was attacked by a couple of vampires from the Nosferatu clan. After defeating them; the man told Christof, "Tell FBI agent Thorne that the boss is Giovanni. A raid has to be lead in his warehouse; all the weapons, drugs, and items from the Prague excavation will be there." Christof said, "I will tell him of this." The man then passed away.

**New Jersey**

Dr. Chase was preparing to setup the transfusion system for the patient that was low on blood to get it from Cameron. Suddenly, Cuddy paged Cameron to meet her in her office. Cameron immediately responded to her office. Once she got inside, Cuddy said, "The sun is closely setting and I believe that the patients are not going to be able to stay alive long before the vampiric transformation takes place." She then said, "Can your Tzimisce blood sustain the patient you're going to give it too until House and Wilson are taken care of?" Cameron said, "I am sure it can, but what do you mean by those two being taken care of?" Cuddy said, "I managed to intercept an e-mail sent from Leo Allatius to the head of the Tzimisce saying that the great Christof Romuald was just found in the relics of the Vysehrad Castle excavation and looks like the perfect replacement for both House and Wilson." She then said, "I also saw that he gave the order to Foreman for their execution." Cameron said, "This is great news!" Cuddy said, "Indeed it is; with the destruction of both House and Wilson, not even Romuald will be a match for the resurrection of Vukodlak; he was rise and destroy all the vampire clans and rule." Cameron then said, "Yes, and my mother and her false Brujah ideologies and prophecies can finally be put to rest." Nobody knew it, but both Cuddy and Cameron were ghouls of the Tzimisce and the only way to break the spell was in the defeat of Vukodlak himself.

Thirteen had just setup the transfusion machine for the patient and Cameron had returned to begin the process. She asked, "Where's Chase?" Thirteen said, "His shift ended and he asked me to continue this." Cameron said, "Good! I don't think he has a lot of time." Thirteen said, "No, I don't think so either."

House and Wilson were in House's office pondering what their next move was going to be if the two patients had fully become vampires because they feared the Tzimisce would be lead right to their hospital and that put everyone in danger. While they were doing this, the sun had finally set and the full moon was starting to come out. Foreman knew that now both House and Wilson would be at their strongest compared to the day; when their strength would be weakest. The Brujah had discovered a power that could let all their clan exist in daylight and would never share the secret with anyone.

Once Cameron completed her transfusion to the patient, she checked his blood level and found that it was not enough and all she transfused was going to seep through his system anyways. She quickly checked on the other patient and even his blood bank donated blood was not enough to sustain his levels and he too was doomed. Cameron reported this to House and asked for permission to notify the morgue to collect their bodies after they passed away. House said, "No, I will deal with the situation myself." Cameron said, "Why can't I do it; I think it would be a little more convenient." Then Foreman came into House's office and said, "I agree with House on this and I think it's for the best." Cameron said, "Very well, I'll attend to my other duties."

Foreman quickly left House's office and preceded to one of the patient's rooms with his stakes and holy water in hand to commence what had to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**New Jersey: Princeton Loading Dock Area**

The had just docked into the port in Princeton, New Jersey and Christof immediately got off the ship. Upon leaving the ship, he was met with a man who was wearing an identification card with the letters, "FBI" written on it. The man introduced himself and said, "I'm special agent George Thorne, FBI, who are you?" Christof showed him the card the man in London gave him. Thorne said, "Interpol; great what information do you have?" Christof said, "The big boss is Giovanni, you must lead a raid on his warehouse; there you will find the drugs, weapons, and the Prague contraband." Thorne said, "Great! We've had Giovanni under surveillance for some time and our systems have cracked his main computer. Now we can raid the warehouse in the next few hours in New York before the evidence can be destroyed." Christof said, "I will join thy raid." Thorne said, "Thanks, but your cover was blown after you left London; get back to Europe on the next ship; we've got the raid under control." Christof said, "I will gladly grant thy wish; before I do; can you tell me how to get to the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?" Throne said, "Sure; it is located at Princeton University at 1 Nassau Hall at the First Campus Center," "It's not that far; just go down this street for a few blocks and then take a left on Nassau Hall and it is the first building on your right." Christof said, "I thank thee and wish you the best in the raid." Christof headed off in quick haste to find the hospital.

**Princeton-Plainsboro**

Eric Foreman arrived in the first patient's room with both a stake and holy water in hand. He saw that the transfused blood had just finished draining out and his skin was almost completely pale. Eric knew that the full transformation had taken effect and realized that it was only a matter of time before he awoke and started to hunt for blood as a member of the Tzimisce clan. He prepared his stake and holy water; as he knew the stake would not kill him, but only weaken him temporarily until he could dump the holy water on him to make his body completely dissolve away. He closed the curtains to the room and then took his stake and before proceeding, he said, "I am sorry that we could not do more to save your mortal life, but this is to end the curse of what's to come and banish the evil within back to Hell." Eric jabbed the stake right into the patient's heart and then the patient started to awake. His fangs showed and he was crying in agony. Eric then took his holy water and poured it onto the vampire and the vampire dissolved away leaving only behind the bones of the mortal soul he once was. Eric then left the room in haste before anyone would show up.

Thirteen had suddenly arrived in the room and found the skeletal bones in the hospital bed with a stake in its chest. She immediately ran to House's office and found that Wilson was there too. She told House, "I just checked in on the patient to see if he passed away and I found his body is now a skeleton and what appears to be a stake in his heart. House asked, "Are you sure?" Thirteen said, "Yes!" House told her, "Leave the hospital now, do not tell anyone; not even Cuddy what you found; leave NOW." Thirteen said, "Okay, I'm gone!" After she left House opened his drawer and got his firearms and stakes prepared for he and Wilson. They both locked and loaded and Wilson said, "We need to get to room #206 immediately before the Tzimisce there arises and begins a blood craving around the hospital. House said, "Let's go!"

Foreman had already made it to room #206. Inside, he found that the vampire was not in his bed. He thought to himself, "_My god; the Tzimisce is running lose around the hospital looking for blood."_ He quickly left the room and out of the blue; the vampire arrived. He got the drop on Eric and threw him into a group of seats in the waiting area. Upon getting up; the vampire opened its mouth and showed its fangs for Foreman to see. He quickly got up and threw another thing of holy water into its face. The vampire had quickly dissolved away.

House and Wilson showed up at the room and found the vampiric body lying on the floor. They both wondered how both vampires were disposed of without them doing it. Suddenly, they heard a clicking noise and turned to see Foreman holding a gun at the both of them. He said, "Be gone the both of you Brujah's." He then got another bottle of holy water and said, "I know who you both are and even after 800 years, you are nothing more than a cursed abomination," "I'm going to make sure the curse that exists within is sent straight to Hell."

Just as Foreman was preparing to shot and douse both House and Wilson, someone appeared. A man appeared out of the blue and said, "Gregor and James, I have come to help thee." House looked in amaze and said, "Christof, is that you?" Christof said, "Aye, it is thee and I have come to help thou from this," "it is also great to see thou James." Foreman said, "Great! Now, I can dispose of you both and have Christof take your place and the Society of Leopold will be grateful to my success." Christof said, "Dr. Foreman, I sense that thou are a man of honour and I bring some bad news from London," "Leo Allatius was only using you to have me take the place at the side of both Gregor and James here to fulfill his own desires," "I have brought proof of such claims." Foreman read the journal entries that Christof had found at Allatius's in London and he sat down in shock and disgust. He said, "My god! He was all a lie," "he only wanted to use us to fulfill his ghoulish agenda and then get rid of us when he didn't need us anymore," "I feel so used." Christof said, "Fear not, for thou are a man of honour and as such you can be of use in the battle ahead for not all such clans are the epiphany of evil as the society had taught."

Suddenly a voice came in the distance saying, "it is great to see you again Christof." This voice also got the attention of both House and Wilson. It was the voice of Ecaterina the Wise; their Brujah leader. She came and said, "I knew that one day I would see the gaze of the greatest member of our clan again, even if it has been 800 years." While she said this both Cuddy and Cameron showed up because they heard all the noise going on. Cameron looked at Ecaterina and said, "Mom, what are you doing here?" Upon hearing this; Christof, House, James, and Eric looked at her with the most confused look and House asked, "Ecaterina the Wise is your mother?" Cameron said, "Yes, my mother here is of the Brujah clan, but my father is not," "My father and mother met 20 years ago and feel in love," "even though I am not a vampire myself, I have learned to appreciate and understand the ways of the clans." Cuddy showed up and said, "I have learned as well and that is why the Tzimisce gave me their blood and that to Cameron." Cameron then said, "Yes, and if you are not for us; then you are against us as Vukodlak will rise again and destroy you all." Both Cameron and Cuddy looked at them in great disturbing expressions and then quickly left the hospital in great haste. Christof said, "Oh my! Those two women are ghouls of the Tzimisce as is my Anezka."

After seeing this; Ecaterina said, "I am shocked that the Tzimisce decided to come after me and our clan through my daughter; I did everything I could to protect her from this, but I can see that I did not do enough." Christof said, "Fear not; for we will rescue her, Anezka, and this Dr. Cuddy from the evils of this clan and restore the Brujah name to what is once was." Ecaterina said, "Even after 800 years, you are still the pupil that learns through action rather than knowledge; very well," "you must find where Vukodlak is and destroy him once and for all." Christof said, "How must we find where the Tzimisce are now as they are now in New York?" Ecaterina said, "New York is not far from here and the best place to start looking is through the Giovanni clan." Christof said, "I believe I know where thou are located as I was tasked with sending a group called the FBI to raid a warehouse of the Giovanni." Ecaterina said, "Where is this warehouse as those agents will surely die at their hands?" Christof said, "Thou do not know as the location was not told, but can be found in the FBI computer." Ecaterina said, "Then you must seek out a member of the Malkavian clan named Dev/Null, whom can help out; here is where he lives." Christof thanked Ecaterina and as all were about to leave; Foreman told them all to meet him at his car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Foreman's Car**

Once the party gathered at Foreman's car, he opened the trunk to reveal his supplies. In the trunk, he had firearms ranging from handguns and ak-47's. He also had a good supply of stakes. Eric said, "This is the supply for which the Society of Leopold provided me for the vampire hunt." Christof said, "Thou are definitely a man fully prepared for battle." Eric then said, "Help yourselves!" As they were getting prepared; Christof noticed House's wound on his right leg. He asked him, "Gregor, I noticed that you have a wounded leg and walk on a cane, but you seem to not have to need it now." House said, "My name is Gregory now and after Vysehrad 800 years ago, I got this leg." He told him, "after the wall had collapsed on you and Anezka; we made a bold escape; and in that escape; the last of the walls collapsed on my right leg and I have had to get a special feeding to tend the wound ever since." House then said, "I have however, found a discipline that allows me to walk normally, but only when the sun sets." Christof said, "I am sorry for causing such injury." House said, "That is alright; many things can happen in battle." All four men got their weapons prepared and after this; they were approached by another familiar face; one that brought another ounce of glee in Christof's eyes.

Christof said, "Wilhelm, the lord bless me with thou return." Wilhelm said, "Yes, it is great to see you again after 800 years; I knew that you did not die at Vysehrad Castle," "Ecaterina thought that I may be of use in the destruction of Vukodlak once and for all." House joined the conversation and said, "Wilhelm, are we to finally reclaim the ideologies that we once spread that we had to abandon with our alliance with the Sabbat?" Wilhelm said, "Yes, the time has come! Christof, after Vysehrad; our clan became very weak and needed to gain new allies," "in order to do so, we had to abandon some of our Brujah ideals, but we believe now that with the defeat of Vukodlak; the clan can retain our ideals again." House then told Christof, "After the Brujah joined the Sabbat, it was decided that all clans were to never accept or honour any mortal life, for the world had belonged to the vampires," "since the Brujah was weakened after the attack, they decided to give in; only until such time that we could obtain our true status again." Wilson then said, "House and myself felt that it was wise not to join in on this new plan, so we decided to abandon the Brujah altogether and went into the medicine to redeem ourselves for all that we've done," "it was not until the last 30 years or so that Ecaterina told us that she was only going along till which time that the Brujah would take its rightful place again." Wilhelm then said, "After Ecaterina found the time had come to put what we had abandoned back into place; she realized that she needed to redeem for her own actions for her allegiance with the Sabbat; in which case; she found love in a mortal soul." House then said, "Cameron?" Wilhelm then said, "Yes; she fell in love with a nice man named Cameron and they had a daughter whom you have worked with already at this hospital House," "I know of the deep feelings you have for Allison, but those feelings cannot affect your judgment in battle." House said, "They will not!" Wilhelm said, "Good, now let us get to New York and fine Dev/Null and the warehouse of the Giovanni and begin the search." The party got into their vehicles and headed for the address that Ecaterina provided them for Dev/Null.

**New York: Dev/Null's Apartment**

The party had arrived at Dev/Null's apartment and Wilhelm asked him, "Hello Dev/Null how are you?" The Malkavian told them, "I'm not Dev/Null; I'm a great athlete and a new spokesmen for Nike." Christof said, "What is this?" Wilhelm said, "Do not worry, this is typical behaviour of the Malkavian clan; you just need to be patient." Wilhelm asked him, "Dev, can you access the FBI computer?" Dev/Null said, "I just found this interesting code for FBI and I will print it out for you." The printout contained the address and access codes for the warehouse. Upon reading the printout Christof said, "These machines are of great interest; they can tell were someone is located and how to access a particular location." Wilhelm said, "A lot can happen in 800 years; you have a lot to learn." The party headed off to the warehouse to meet Giovanni.

**Giovanni's Warehouse**

Upon arriving at the warehouse; Christof saw that several vehicles with the letters "FBI" were parked outside the building. He said, "Oh my; this must be the raid that this agent Thorne told me about upon my arrival." House said, "We must get inside and do what we can because these agents don't have a chance against the clan." The party found a locked door with a key panel. They punched in the code and the door opened. Once inside, it was a shocking scene. Several bodies of FBI agents laid strewn about and there were sounds of both gunfire and feeding in the distance. The party followed the noises and encountered many Giovanni clans members whom they fought.

When they got into a main section of the warehouse; they found agent Thorne himself. He was fully engaged with a Giovanni that was close to killing him. Christof quickly ran into the room and dispatched the vampire. After this Thorne told him, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to return to Europe." He then asked, "Who are you? Because your not Interpol?" Christof said, "We are salvation for the moment." Thorne then asked, "Who are these guys? Because they are definitely not just mobsters; are that mutants?" Christof said, "Your best course of action would be to leave now as you will certainly die." Thorne said, "I can take care of myself." He then left the warehouse.

After fighting several other members if the Giovanni clan; the party finally made it to the office of the head of the Giovanni clan. He told them, "You guys are bad for business; since you Brujah have made it into my lair, how can we deal?" Foreman stepped in and said, "Deal; with a Giovanni; your lucky that I don't take a stake and holy water and douse you back to Hell." Giovanni then said, "Whoa! You require an arrangement!" Christof then asked him, "Where is Vukodlak?" Giovanni said,"I do not personally do business with the Tzimisce lord, but I handle all his foreign transactions," "I recently sent a shipment of Earth to an Orsi International on his behalf." Christof then said, "The same Orsi whom 800 years ago betrayed us for his own gain?" House then said, "My god! He will pay for his betrayal and his evil deeds since; I have not forgotten about such betrayal." Suddenly, another vampire appeared out of the blue and killed Giovanni and then disappeared before the party could re-act.

After Giovanni's body quickly dissolved away; House noticed a ledger located on Giovanni's desk. He checked it and found that the location for Orsi was in a penthouse downtown. The party left the warehouse quickly and proceeded to the penthouse.

**Orsi's Penthouse**

Upon arriving at the address of the penthouse; Christof, House, Wilson, and Wilhelm were more prepared then they were before. Foreman asked them, "Why are you guys looking like your ready to tear this particular vampire apart?" Christof told him, "800 years ago, he promised to help us in return for a favour; instead he betrayed and imprisoned us at his place in Vienna." House said, "Yes, and it was because of this that we were unable to save Christof's one true love and she continued to be in the hands of the Tzimisce." Wilhelm said, "If he were true to his word; maybe we may have saved Christof's true love and prevented most of the events that occurred after." Foreman said, "Like Vysehrad Castle?" Wilhelm said, "Possibly!" House then said, "I may not have my leg injury!" Christof said, "Now; we find out where Vukodlak is and finish what we started 800 years ago." Once inside, the party was met by a real estate agent who asked them, "Are you hear to look into purchasing the Penthouse once belonging to Mr. Orsi?" Christof asked, "We are looking for such a man, but what do you mean by purchasing?" The agent told them, "He moved out of his penthouse a few days ago and turned the lease over to us," "are you thinking of purchasing it?" Christof said, "We would like to look at the penthouse." The agent said, "Please do!" The party took the elevator to the penthouse and inside they found the place to be completely abandoned. However; they did find a few scraps of paper that did not get packed away with Orsi's belongings. The papers were bank statements that showed the address of Orsi's factory called Orsi International. Upon finding this address; the party left the penthouse and proceeded to the factory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Orsi's Factory**

The party had arrived at Orsi's factory and were quickly greeted by trouble. They engaged members of the Ventrue clan. However, the group split up to cover more ground in order to make it to Orsi's office as one. It was Christof and House, Wilson and Foreman, and Wilhelm fought on his own. Each group made their way into the factory with great haste and great speed. The Ventrue clan was only second strongest to the Tzimisce, so the group knew they were in for a major battle to get to Orsi. Once each group made it to the main room of the warehouse, they were glad to see each other after the many battles with the Ventrue to get to the office. They found the fighting took most of their ammo and a lot of their stakes; but they still had enough to deal with Orsi, and the time was now.

Once they reached his office, they saw him overlooking the current operations of his facility. He turned around and saw the party and said, "Tonight, is the night that we rule the world." Christof told him, "Orsi, we meet again." Wilhelm said, "We have not forgotten your evil in Vienna." House said, "I have not forgotten you either; because of you, it is possible that I have a bad right leg that now needs tending to with a special feeding." Wilson said, "The same goes for me; I had to rescue Greg 800 years ago and that caused his leg injury, so you will pay for all the evil acts that have happened over the centuries because of you." Orsi then said, "Oh my! I remember you know, the Brujah; you are Ecaterina the Wise's breed, how excellent." He then looked to Christof and said, "Oh I remember you crusader; you had escaped my dungeons after you took care of some problems for me." Wilhelm said, "We should have killed you then, but we will kill you now." Orsi then said, "I admire your hatred; but we are on the brink of a new era that we could have only dreamed of in the dark ages," "Power worked at the hands of the Church then and now it will come from us after tonight; for we will define a new age of perfect power with no one keeping us in check."

Eric Foremen then stepped in and saw, "I am Eric Foreman of the Society of Leopold and I devoted a good part of my life to keeping evil like you in check," "and I will continue to do so after your plan fails." Orsi then said, "Such bold words coming from a man who appears to not care for his own self or well-being." Eric then said, "I am willing to sacrifice my life if it is to destroy the evil's upon which you intend to bring." Orsi said, "Such a noble creature; I find that quite interesting."

Christof then asked Orsi, "Where is Vukodlak?" Orsi said, "You do not understand; Vukodlak is acting on behalf of all vampire clans. He will ensure that those like Eric Foreman will drug you to the grave; but Vukodlak will save you from that." He then said, "Vukodlak will share power with all and restore our true place as the rulers of the world; and your old friend and two other women joined him as well. What were their names? It was a little nun and two female doctors." Christof then said, "Anezka!" House said, "Cameron!" Wilson said, "Cuddy!" Orsi then told them, "That's right!" Christof, House, and Wilson all said, "Nooooo!" The party then began to engage Orsi in combat. Orsi shot at them and used a few vampire abilities against them. The party fought back with firearms and abilities. They managed to get the upper hand and Foreman quickly jumped in and staked Orsi. Christof then picked up Orsi and threw him out a one pane glass office window in into the hot moulded lava that was being made in the factory.

After the defeat of Orsi, they quickly left the factory. As they were leaving the factory, they found a group of Ventrue vampires that did not seem to bring them harm. Christof asked them, "Where is Vukodlak?" The vampire told him, "I will tell you crusader; he is located under the blackened church to the north, right under his cathedral of flesh." She then said, "This will do you little because he will arise in moments."

**Vukodlak's Cathedral of Flesh**

Beneath the evil cathedral that the Tzimisce has created for the resurrection of the evil vampire lord; the moment was upon this clan. The three ghoul women; Anezka, Cameron, and Cuddy; whom were dressed in the darkest of clothes; said words to call upon the resurrection of Vukodlak. Upon saying these words; the top of the casket containing Vukodlak opened and he emerged in his resurrected form.

**Orsi's Factory**

Once the party had left the factory, they were preparing to head for the evil cathedral, when they were stopped by a voice that said, "Wait!" They all turned to see Ecaterina the Wise before them and she was dressed in an unusual fashion from the way she was normally dressed. She was wearing black attire normally worn by someone that was to engage in battle with someone and she also had two sets of swords hanging from her back. Ecaterina said, "I am joining my Brujah warriors on this mission because Vukodlak took my daughter from me and I am going to get her back." She then said, "The Tzimisce are going to learn the true meaning of dealing with the Brujah clan when they decide to strike at the very head of it." Eric then said, "Before we go; we need to wait a minute; because I have some heavy artillery on the way," "I think it will take a lot more to defeat the Tzimisce then simple firearms and stakes, as they are the most powerful clan of all the clans. Suddenly, a van pulled up and the driver asked Eric, "Did I show up at a bad time?" Eric said, "No, you are right on time." The driver opened the back and in there were five mini-guns for each of the five men with loads of ammunition. All five men got their mini-guns and locked and loaded and they all headed for Vukodlak's evil cathedral.


End file.
